falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Winterized T-51b power armor
(sim version) (cut version) |quests =Operation: Anchorage! You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head (glitch) |item name2 =Winterized T-51b power helmet |dr2 =10 |hp2 =999,100 / 100 (cut version) |effects2 =Charisma +1 Radiation Resistance +8 |weight2 =4 |value2 =120 |repair2 =none / power helmet (cut version) |variants2 =T-51b power helmet |baseid2 = (sim version) (cut version) |quests2 =Operation: Anchorage! You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head (glitch) |footer = }} The winterized T-51b armor is a unique armor in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. Characteristics It is one of two types of armor used by U.S. soldiers (the other armor of choice being winterized combat armor) in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation and can be obtained from the VSS weapon cache in the Outcast Outpost after completing the simulation. Unlike the regular T-51b power armor found in Fort Constantine, the winterized version lacks rust, features a snow-camouflaged paint job with US livery, and has 45 damage resistance as opposed to the regular version's 50. The armor is fitted with a back-mounted TX-28 MicroFusion Pack which generates an output power of 60,000 watts to power the HiFlo hydraulic systems built into the frame of the suit. Made of a poly-laminate composite, the outer shell of the T-51b is lightweight and capable of absorbing over 2500 joules of kinetic impact. The 10-micron-thick silver ablative coating can reflect laser and other radiation emissions without damage to the composite subsurface, and the eyeslit for the helmet is made of bulletproof glass to protect the wearer from any projectiles.Dialog response with Ricky It also includes a recycling system that can convert human waste into drinkable water, enhancing survival.NcWriChi.msg: "Heh-heh. Actually, I just urinate in the armor, and it recycles everything. Isn't that interesting?" Locations * Can be seen on armored infantry in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. * Can be found in the VSS vault after completion of the simulation. Notes * The armor has a US Army logo and flag decal below the valve on the back. It also has two stars on the front of the shoulder plates, and has the serial code DiV:5128417 USA Army on the left side of its breast plate. * The winterized T-51b is not available to the Lone Wanderer during the simulation. They get it after finishing the add-on. * There is no need to receive the Power Armor Training perk before obtaining the suit as once the quest is finished by opening the VSS armory, the perk is automatically granted. * The armor outside the simulation has a slightly darker color and has black gloves instead of yellow. * The armor has an extremely high damage resistance and an extremely low degrade rate. * The picture of the helmet when in the inventory is just the picture used for the armor instead of one of the actual helmet. Whether this is a glitch or just input by developers is unknown. * Even though the new U.S. flag is already seen on the flagpoles in the army camps, the backs of the racked T-51b suits still show the old US flag. Bugs * The version given after completing the Anchorage Reclamation simulation is the "sim" version, rather than the intended "wasteland" version. Among other issues, the "sim" version has abnormally high health—close to 10 million hit points—and as a result will likely never become noticeably damaged. The armor can only be repaired by merchants. * Taking this armor while doing the quest You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head (helmet excluded) will confuse the game into thinking you picked up the T-51b power armor from Fort Constantine and will complete the mission. This also rewards with the achievement or trophy respectively. Mr. Crowley will no longer speak to you after getting the armor, other than the remark about stealing what was rightfully his. One way to avoid this is to keep the winterized version in storage (e.g. in the locker in the Megaton house or Tenpenny Tower suite) while completing the quest, or hand over the keys and beat Crowley to the armor. * The power helmet can be worn with multiple head items at once, like hats or bandanas. * Sometimes, when equipping the power armor (the helmet has not been confirmed) the power armor will appear invisible, leaving only the arms visible, but it will still have the 45 DR of the suit. Un-equipping and then re-equipping the power armor can fix this. * When the power helmet is equipped and Chinese stealth armor is worn, your body may become entirely invisible (do not mistake for Chinese stealth 'invisibility powers") and your helmet will look like it is floating yet you can still move and fight. To fix this take off the helmet and your character will be fixed. Gallery Winterized power armor.jpg|A US soldier wearing power armor and a mechanic repairing a T-51b suit OA PA.jpg|The US soldiers wearing the armor during the battle of Anchorage (zoomed in) Winterized T-51 Power Armor.jpg|The winterized T-51b power armor from the Outcast outpost OA T51b old US flag.jpg|Old flag as seen on the back of a racked T-51b OA T51b worn US flag.jpg|New flag as seen on the back of a worn T-51b OA_T51_DIV-5128417_USA_ARMY.jpg|''DIV 5128417 USA ARMY'' marking on the chest of the armor References Category:Operation: Anchorage armor and clothing Category:Power armor Category:Fallout 3 unique armor and clothing de:Wintertaugliche T-51b-Powerrüstung fi:Winterized T-51b Power Armor pl:Pancerz wspomagany T-51b, wersja zimowa ru:Утеплённая силовая броня T-51b uk:Утеплена силова броня T-51b